Mighty Kickin' Crash & Lab Rats Part 1: Mighty Med
by DisneyXDMan
Summary: The first part of my 4 part crossover. This is posted in the normal section since crossovers are only posted in the crossover section. This is my first fanfic, so I'm not sure about the rating. EDIT: Sorry, I made a mistake on the title, Lab Rats was supposed to be there! fixed now
1. Chapter 1: Letters

Kaz walked into the secret superhero hospital, hoping to find Oliver. He was talking with Skylar about something. "Hey Oliver!" he called out while walking toward him.

"Hey Kaz" Oliver said. "We were just talking about Skylar's strange letter."

"What strange letter?" Kaz asked

Skylar showed him the letter, it read:

_Dear Skylar,_

_I can help you restore your powers. I am coming to the hospital soon and I have the technology to restore your powers. Don't trust those dumb doctors at Mighty Med. Trust me._

_Windman._

Kaz looked over the letter. "Windman, huh. That's weird. He hasn't been injured for eight issues and he hates technology. Last time he was here, he blew a computer up into the sky and it never came down."

At that very moment, Alan happened to be walking by when an old computer fell through the roof on him.

"FINALLY!" Horace exclaimed. "Now, I have all my unfinished fanfictions back!"

"Well, I have a letter too. And it's not strange." Kaz said. He showed it to Oliver.

"You got invited to a family reunion? What does that have to do with me?" he asked.

"Each person gets to bring one guest if they want. And if your parents are OK with it, I can bring you!" Kaz said.

"Kaz, why would I want to go to your family reunion?"

"Come on, Oliver! Family reunions are BORING. If I bring my best friend, there's a chance that I could have a bit of fun!"

"Fine." Oliver gave in. He didn't want to argue with his best friend.

Horace walked over, having eavesdropped on the whole conversation. "You guys can't leave the hospital! You never asked for the days off."

"Horace, you can't stop us," Kaz said.

"Why not?" Horace asked.

"You don't know where I'll be going," Kaz replied.

"Um…..but I CAN doc your pay," Horace replied.

"You don't pay someone on their day off," Oliver broke into the conversation.

"I'll do something!" Horace replied, raising his voice.

"Horace, can Oliver and I have a leave?" Kaz asked.

"Yeah, go ahead," Horace finally said, embarrassed at his lack of professionalism. He walked away.

"This is gonna be a huge family reunion! Even my cousin's cousin's mother's sister's son's stepbrother's father's cousin twice removed's cousin is gonna be there!" Kaz said.

"Fitting everyone into one tiny apartment is gonna be like fitting a bunch of kids into a phone booth." Oliver said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Kaz said. "A phone booth is a lot smaller and there'll be a lot more people!"


	2. Chapter 2: Skylar's discomfort

Skylar was lying in her room at the hospital when Supermail brought her mail. She only had one letter, and it was anonymous. Just like her letter from Windman. She opened it.

_Dear Skylar,_

_This is Windman again. You probably don't know this, but other superheroes mock you behind your back because you have no powers. I can fix that. See me next time I visit the hospital._

_Windman._

Skylar was particularly annoyed about this. Not only was Windman, who she'd worked with before, being very different, but she didn't know superheroes mocked her behind her back. She thought they were better. Well, except for Alan, who had mocked her before behind and in front.

Later that day, Windman did come to the hospital, claiming that he had a problem with his powers of wind. The hospital had been really busy though, and could not give him treatment for a week. Of course, "Windman" had made sure of that. It was not the real Windman, but, a normo in a costume. "Windman" was actually Douglas Davenport.

Oliver visited her after seeing Windman in person. "Skylar, I don't know if you should trust Windman," he said.

"Well, why not?" Skylar said with a depressed look on her face.

"I don't think it's the real Windman," Oliver said. "His Australian accent is off. He can't even say his motto right! 'I'll blow you away, mates!'"

"Oliver, I really want to be a normal superhero again. I don't want to be the butt of every superhero's jokes!"

"Whoa," Oliver replied, "Who said you were the butt of any jokes?"

"Windman," She said.

"Well, he's wrong, you're not the butt of any jokes!" he said. But then his eyes drifted off. "Except for that one The Great Defender told about your free throws...and that cool one that Incognito told about being able to be snuck up on….And that awesome one from-"

"OLIVER!" Skylar broke in

"But that's beside the point!" Oliver said quickly. "What about your place, here? At Mighty Med? What about Kaz? And me?"

"I will miss you and Kaz, but, duty calls!"

"You'll miss me more, right?" Oliver asked.

"What?" Skylar asked, confused.

"Um….I hear Horace calling!" Oliver stammered. "Coming, Horace!"


	3. Chapter 3: Normo alert

**This takes place about three days after the last chapter.**

Douglas lay on the gurney, exasperated. He didn't think Skylar would be so hard to crack. He had sent her five, very convincing letters. Still, Skylar refused to crack. It was hard. It was also very lonely in there, to sit 24 hours a day. The food was bad, the mattress was hard, and the only channel on the TV was Super News Network.

The only thing that motivated him to keep going was the knowledge that with the help of Skylar, he could and would take over the world. But having to sit and stare into the ceiling all day was nearly impossible for Douglas to bear. He knew he couldn't kidnap Skylar, because of all the superheroes around. He hated being taken care of. The motivation was practically the only thing keeping him alive.

Meanwhile, Oliver and Kaz were just getting off school. They headed to the hospital. When they got there, Alan was standing there waiting for him.

"Horace wants me to inform you that you are wanted in the cubing room." He sneered.

"Wait, why?" Oliver asked.

"Haven't you heard?" Alan said, "The normo detectors are going off here like crazy!"

"Alan, you may think I'm dumb. But while that's true, I'm not going to fall for that. I know you've been looking for the first chance possible to cube us." Kaz said.

"Kaz, Horace gave us the injection that made us invisible to the normo detectors." Oliver said, smiling, "But why would he want us in the cubing room?"

"Beats me," Alan said, "But just so long you're cubed I'm happy."

Kaz shoved Alan as he walked by. He and Oliver went over to the cubing room, where a very angry looking Horace was standing.

"Who did you tell? TELL ME! TELL ME NOW!" Horace angrily shouted.

"We didn't tell anyone! I don't get it, we're the only normos who know about Mighty Med!" Oliver said, confused.

"There's only one other normo who knows about Mighty Med. His name is Donald Davenport, billionaire leader of Davenport industries. But I already contacted him, and he says that there is no way that someone could've found out about Mighty Med from him. He keeps it under more security than his credit card numbers, Which I happen to know," Horace said. "But back to the point! How could any more normos know about Mighty Med? If either of you told someone about Mighty Med, I'll cube you!"

"Horace, we didn't tell anyone! I have no idea what's going on!" Oliver defended himself and Kaz.

"Confess now, and I'll go easy on you. I'll stuff you into a package and ship it to Skylar's planet without cubing you," Horace said.

"Oh! Yes, we definitely told someone about Mighty Med. You caught us, Horace. Now stuff us in a package and send us to Skylar's planet!" Kaz said.

"Kaz!" Oliver yelled, "Don't kaz this up for me!"

Horace walked away and came back with a package that could fit both Kaz and Oliver.


	4. Chapter 4: Shipped to die

A few minutes after Horace brought the package in, Kaz and Oliver found themselves stuffed inside a package.

"Kaz! You know he meant that literally!" Oliver lectured Kaz.

"Yes, I did," Kaz said. "I also wanted to go Skylar's planet. I want to see the pits of Kelnar! Don't you!?"

"NO! I want to be ON EARTH, WHERE I CAN BREATHE," Oliver said, exasperated.

"Oh no! I forgot that there's no oxygen on Skylar's planet! Oh, but Horace knows normos can't survive without oxygen. He probably put oxygen masks in this box," Kaz said.

"DO YOU SEE ANY?! Thanks for kazzing this up!" Oliver yelled.

"Hold on! I didn't get a normo in here! It was YOU! You're the only one who could've let a normo into Mighty Med," Kaz said, "So this is your fault!"  
"My fault? I didn't let a normo into...wait. I knew there was something fishy about "Windman", and I just figured it out! He's fake, he doesn't have the right accent!" Oliver said.

"OK, now we just have to tell Horace before-" Kaz began. Before he could finish, the rocket blasted off into space. "this thing blasts off," Kaz finished. "Oliver, do me a favor. Head butt the box, while I kick it."

"You think that's gonna get us out?" Oliver asked.

"Well, it's the only thing I can think of. Come on, just head butt," Kaz said.

Oliver sighed and started head butting the end of the box while Oliver kicked. After forty minutes, Oliver's head hurt, Kaz could barely walk, but they had weakened the tape enough to get out.

The moment Kaz and Oliver got out, they started floating around. "Cool! I've always wanted to be in zero gravity!" Kaz said.

"Kaz, focus. We've got to get this thing ON THE GROUND. ON EARTH," Oliver said. Before he could do anything else, Horace's face popped up on a screen. "This is mission control. How are my boxed normos?"

"Unboxed and aching," Oliver replied. "Listen, Horace, you've got to listen to me!"

"Redundant, but OK," Horace said.

"You can't trust Windman! It's not the right Windman!"

"What? Yeah, right! It's the real Windman, otherwise, how could he have found Mighty Med?"

"I don't know! Maybe he hacked Davenport industries!? The point is, don't trust him!"

"And what makes you think that it's not the real Windman,"

"His accent isn't right!"

"That's OK. He told me he was hit so hard, he got the accent knocked out of him!"

"Is that even possible!?" Oliver said. "And can we get back?"

"I'm sorry Oliver, but no. We can't trust you!"  
Meanwhile, in his room, "Windman" had an evil grin on his face. Without those pathetic normos around, there would be no witnesses to his kidnapping of Skylar. Then, he could turn her for his own use.


	5. Chapter 5: Epic Battle

Again, Supermail brought the mail. Again, Skylar had an anonymous note. Again, it was from "Windman".

Skylar read the note. It said.

_Dear Skylar,_

_Why haven't you come to me yet? I swore to protect all normos, and now I swear to restore your powers, by the Superhero Oath._

_Horace stuffed Kaz and Oliver into a package and shipped them into space. What does that tell you? He doesn't care about your friends. He doesn't care about you or your powers. I do. And when I restore your powers, you can save Kaz and Oliver from certain doom_

_Windman._

_The Superhero Oath!_ Skylar thought. That was the oath someone had to take to become a superhero, a protector of normos. If Windman swore by the Superhero Oath, then surely, he WOULD restore her powers.

But, Skylar was also mad about Horace sending Kaz and Oliver to space. And that was the boiling point for her.

She found Windman's room and knocked on the door. A few seconds after she did, a man opened the door. "Hello, I'm Windman. And you are?"

"Skylar Storm," Skylar said.

"Ah, I was expecting you. Come in."

Skylar walked into the room. It looked like a normal hospital room to her. "I don't see anything that could restore my powers," She said.

"Windman" picked up what looked like a computer chip. "Swallow this," He commanded.

"How is this supposed to-"

"JUST DO IT!" "Windman" yelled.

"But-" Skylar started before Windman lunged at her. She somersaulted over him, and he crashed into the wall.

"GAH!" Douglas yelled.

"I thought you were trying to restore my powers! You swore by the Superhero Oath!" Skylar said.

"Well, it doesn't apply to me, because I'M NOT A SUPERHERO!" Douglas raged.

"I'll have to tell Horace that," Skylar threatened.

Douglas looked over. He noticed that he was close to the door. He ran in front of it and blocked the way out. "You'll have to go through me first," he sneered.

Skylar cartwheeled to Douglas, who tried to punch her, but she ducked out of the way. She then did a sweeping kick on the floor, knocking him down. But as Skylar ran for the door, he caught her leg with his hand. He then got up and punched Skylar in the stomach.

Skylar almost went down, but then she somersaulted back up and pushed off against the wall to lunge back at Douglas. But Douglas just threw her into the other wall using her momentum. Before she could get up, he was holding her arms down. "What're you gonna do now, princess?" He sneered.

But Skylar kicked him in the balls. He screamed in pain. Then Skylar jumped off the floor, and kicked Douglas in the stomach, sending him flying and crashing into his nightstand. Then, Skylar pinned him down, legs and arms. "Oh, am I the princess?" She said, grinning. "So now what?"

Douglas rested on the floor for a second. He noticed that the bionic chip was just beside her hand. It was scientifically designed to become a part of someone when they swallowed it.

Mustering all his strength, Douglas grabbed the chip and shoved it into Skylar's mouth. Skylar tried to spit it out, but then Douglas threw her off, and she swallowed it. Her head hit the wall, knocking her out. Douglas laughed an evil laugh. She was now his.


	6. Chapter 6: Alonewith evil Skylar

Skylar woke up, sitting on a chair. She couldn't remember anything. Suddenly, it all came back to her. The fight with Windman, how he turned out to be a normo, everything. Suddenly a blast of evil seemed to engulf her. Purple steam started flowing from her body, especially her eyes. She cried out in pain. In a few seconds, there was only one thing left in her brain: Follow Douglas' orders.

She saw Douglas, and said, "I am your minion. What is your command?"

Douglas chuckled. "Go find those pathetic normos Kaz and Oliver, and eliminate them! MUHAHAHAHA!"

"Eliminate Kaz. Eliminate Oliver. Proceeding with commands," Skylar said, and then flew away. He had restored her powers, but with her powers came a great evil.

Meanwhile, in the spaceship, Kaz was fooling around. "Zero Gravity is AWESOME!"

"How can you be like that?" Oliver moaned. "We're gonna die! I had so much planned for myself. I was gonna work at Mighty Med, write comic books, do cool stuff. Now, thanks to you kazzing this up, we're gonna die!"

"Whoa! Don't turn my name into a verb!" Kaz complained.

"Oh, you just noticed," Oliver said sarcastically.

Suddenly, Kaz noticed a figure flying outside the spaceship. "Oliver! It's Skylar Storm! She came to save us!" he yelled.

"That's impossible," Oliver said, "her powers haven't been restored yet!"

"Well, maybe she went to Windman! Just come look!" Kaz said.

Oliver reluctantly floated over to look. He was shocked. "It is Skylar! SKYLAR! HELP US!"

Skylar came in through the emergency hatch. Oliver floated over to her. "Skylar, please, you've gotta help us!"

Instead of speaking, Skylar pushed Oliver to the side. "OK, rude, but still, you've got to help us!"

Skylar walked to the control panel of the ship (as she had the power to make her own gravity), and punched it, making most of it useless, although she pressed the communications button. Horace's face appeared on the screen.

"Dude, I don't think she's on our side anymore!" Kaz yelled in fright.

"Hello, how are my two condemned normos doing?" he asked cheerfully.

"We have an evil Skylar on the ship!" Oliver yelled.

"What? Impossible! We haven't restored her powers yet!" Horace replied.

"Have you LOOKED at the screen?" Kaz said.

"No! I don't need to! All I'll see are two doomed normos and WHOA! Who is that?" Horace said.

"Have you not been listening? It's evil Skylar!" Kaz said.

"NOW do you believe me, Horace?" Oliver asked. "Windman is an evil normo! He must've turned Skylar evil when he restored her powers!"

"OK, I believe you. But I'm sorry, I can't redirect the ship. The controls aren't working!" Horace said.

"That probably happened when Skylar punched them! We've got to think of a way to stop her before she does something really destructive!" Kaz said.

Right when Kaz said that, something clicked in Skylar's head. She looked up, and said. "Eliminate Kaz. Eliminate Oliver. Pathetic normos," she said.

"Whoa, I'm a pathetic normo?" Oliver said, suddenly oblivious to the situation.

"HELP! SHE'S GONNA KILL US!" Kaz yelled. But they were alone in the ship. With Skylar.

**Good cliffhanger, huh?**


	7. Chapter 7: Exploded Ship

Skylar floated around to Oliver and put him in an arm lock. "Kaz! A little help!" he yelled. Kaz floated over to the control panel, and tried to make sense of the busted controls. "Horace, how do I turn on gravity?" he yelled in confusion.

"I don't know, but you have bigger problems! Like right behind you!" Horace replied. Kaz spun around, and dived out of the way just in time.

"Explode!" Skylar yelled, exploding the front panel. Just like that she started exploding the whole ship, part by part.

"Quick! We have to find oxygen tanks!" Oliver said. They grabbed some just before Skylar exploded the thrust tank, sending them flying into space. Oliver and Kaz quickly pulled on the oxygen masks. But Skylar just looked at them, cackled evilly, and flew away, saying, "Pathetic normos eliminated."

"Kaz, do you know how much time we have on these oxygen masks?" Oliver asked. Kaz didn't answer. "Kaz! Do you have any idea how much time we have on these oxygen masks!? Kaz!" Suddenly, it hit him. They were in space. He couldn't hear him.

But then he remembered something. Back in elementary school, Kaz invented a way for them to communicate in detention (which Kaz usually got into, and then found some way to get Oliver into it) with hand and eye signals. It took a whole minute, but he finally communicated his question to Kaz.

**Quick note: The rest of the things Kaz and Oliver say to each other are in their secret sign language.**

"I've seen these models back at Mighty Med," Kaz signaled, "They hold about two hours of air."

"Wait, so we have about two hours left to live?" Oliver responded.

"I think so," Kaz signaled. "Fake commemorative 'We're doomed' photo?"

"Now is not the time for your stupid fake photos! We have two hours to live!" Oliver signaled back. "Look, I know that was mean, but, I'm glad to be spending my last hours with you man. I love you."

"Love you too buddy," Kaz replied, and they hugged. Then Kaz signaled, "Dude, can we talk about something else? The tears in my eyes are getting in my oxygen."

Back at the hospital, Horace was trying to figure out what had happened to the communications with Kaz and Oliver. Alan walked in the room.

"How are the two doomed normos doing?" Alan asked cheerfully.

"Not so well," replied Horace. "Evil Skylar just exploded them into space,"  
"YES!" Alan shouted. "Three normos with one box!"

"Yeah, but at least they weren't as kind of obnoxious as you kind of are," Horace said (Evil Gus!)

"Aw, thanks uncle," Alan said, then went outside the control room, jumping, hooting, and celebrating the fact that Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar were no longer at the hospital.

Meanwhile, Kaz and Oliver had made no progress towards figuring out what to do. "One hour left," Oliver signaled to Kaz, who was breathing tears at this point.

**People who read this - I'm not sure how this should go….you guys pick. In the reviews, vote,**

**A. Alan accidentally goes on a rocket speeding towards Kaz and Oliver on a rescue mission meant for a superhero.**

**B. The SASA (Kickin' It) finds Kaz and Oliver in space, and they try to save them**

**C. Its the Lab Rats' Mission to save them!**


	8. Chapter 8: Snottoman Empire?

**C wins! BTW, one person said it would be a good way to introduce Kickin' it into the story (B), and, while it would, I've already planned how each show gets introduced.**

Donald was at his computer in the lab. He was on a video chat with a friend at NASA named Bob (Karan Soni).

"Strange things are happening, Donald. Our monitors show two live, human bodies out in space. They are currently floating next to Neptune! We cannot save them. It would take years to get a rescue mission out there!"

Donald who hadn't really been paying attention, suddenly got thinking. "Could you send me the radar imaging?"

"I don't know, it's kind of secret. NASA does not plan on releasing this to the public," Bob said hesitantly.

"Oh, come on. You know I won't share it with anyone," Donald said.

"Fine, but if I get fired, you owe me five million dollars," Bob said.

"Ha! Child's play for a rad billionaire," Donald bragged. A few seconds later, Bob's image from the secret NASA files was up on his screen.

Leo came out of the elevator. "What's up, Big D?"

"Oh, just looking at secret NA-othing!" Donald corrected himself. Then, he minimized the image.

Leo gave Donald a strange look, then said, "Hey, you minimized something. Let me maximize it for you!"

Donald moved in front of the computer screen. "YOU need to learn what's your business and what's not. Now, let me get back to work." But as soon as Donald sat down, Eddy perked up.

"I'll maximize it for you!" Eddy chimed in. The secret NASA image suddenly popped up on Donald's computer screen. "EDDY!" Donald yelled.

"Whoa! Two dudes out by Neptune! Ha, one of them is crying so hard he's practically breathing it!" Leo said, laughing.

"Leo, this is no laughing matter. Get Adam, Bree, and Chase," Donald commanded.

Leo ran out, and a minute later, came back with the three bionic teenagers. "Ugh, what is it now! I was just finishing my model empire made completely of boogers! I call it the, 'Snottoman empire'". Bree, Chase, Donald, and Leo all made faces.

"And if anyone thinks that's cool, they should see the-" Adam started.

"No. No, we do not need to see any of that," Leo said.

"Guys, see this image?" Donald asked, pointing at the screen.

"Oh wow, that guy is crying into his NOSE! Oh, that gives me an idea!" Adam said.

"Look, if it involves your pee, NO ONE WANTS TO KNOW WHAT IT IS!" Leo said.

"Whoa! He read my mind!" Adam said.

"Guys, Bree is going to power my latest invention to get out there quick enough to save those two teenagers!"

Donald walked over and unveiled a space shuttle. "That's just a space shuttle, Mr. Davenport," Chase pointed out.

"No, it's a man-powered space shuttle. You run on the treadmill to power it," Donald said.

"And, how is that better than a space shuttle?" Bree asked.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Donald snapped back. "I think that, if Bree runs on the treadmill, you guys can make it there in twenty minutes. Now get in!"

The Lab Rats got into the shuttle, and blasted off.

Meanwhile, out by Neptune, things looked bleak for Kaz and Oliver. "Fifteen minutes left," a sniffling Kaz signaled to Oliver.


	9. Chapter 9: Space Danger

Bree ran on the treadmill dangerously fast. The space shuttle tore out of Donald's lab really fast. "Be careful, Bree! Don't hit any asteroids or we're dead!"

"Adam's taking care of that!" Bree yelled.

Chase looked at the top of the shuttle. Adam was standing on top, screaming, "THIS IS AWESOME!" He had his fist pointed forward, breaking any space junk in their path.

Suddenly, Chase received a radio signal on his communication device. "Chase, this is Donald. Can you hear me?"

"Positive, Mr. Davenport," Chase replied.

"I just scanned the two teenagers' oxygen source. You're not going to make it in time! Go faster!"

"How do we do that? Bree's going as fast as she can, Mr. Davenport." Chase replied.

"Listen, Chase. What I'm about to tell you to do is very dangerous, and you've got to do exactly what I say," Donald said.

"Positive, Mr. Davenport,"

"There should be a black panel on the floor, next to a wall. It's the only black one. It's actually a trapdoor, so open it. Go in as close to the wall, feet first!"

Chase found the black panel, opened it. What he saw shocked him. It was a fiery furnace with barely any safe ground to step on for a bionic superhuman, let alone a normal person.

"You see all the spots where you can step safely? Time all your jumps so that you're on any spot no longer than 3 seconds!" Donald commanded.

Chase proceeded to jump quickly from spot to spot, using his brains to make calculations for movement in each limb of his bionic body.

"Now, you see that tank right there? There should be a switch on it, pointed to low. Put it on high! But be careful, I haven't experimented with this yet! it could cause chaos!" Donald said.

Chase bravely switched it to high. The shuttle immediately started moving fast enough. The fire started blazing higher. Suddenly, Chase realized that there was no way to get back up. "Mr. Davenport! How do I get back up?!"

"Send me a visual of your situation, Chase!" Donald commanded.

Chase used his bionics to take a picture of what was in front of him and emailed it to Donald. He then heard Donald's annoying mail jingle he got whenever he had an email.

"Donald's got mail, Donald's got mail, that's me!" Donald sang along to his jingle.

"How can you think about that right now?!" Chase yelled.

Donald ignored him and opened the email. "Oh no, this is bad! Chase, in three minutes, that shuttle is going to explode!"

"WHAT?! How do I get up! HELP! HELP!" Chase yelled, pounding on the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Oliver and Kaz saw something strange. A shuttle hurtled toward them, and stopped. They both floated in.

"We're saved! Are you guys superheroes or something!?" Oliver said.

"Um, yeah! Superheroes! Right...Now put on those oxygen tanks on the wall," Adam said. Then, he turned around and made the cuckoo sign to Bree. Bree rolled her eyes and said, "You're cuckoo, Adam."

Right when Bree started running the treadmill home, the whole thing exploded.

**Cliffhanger!**


	10. Chapter 10: Force Wheel

Kaz went one way. Bree went another. Oliver went another. Chase went another. Adam went another and screamed, "THIS IS AWESOME! AGAIN! AGAIN!"

Chase suddenly activated his force field, and with all his strength, moved everyone into it using his telekinesis.

"Ok, what the heck is going on here?!" Are you superheroes?"

Bree sighed. "Yes, we are," she lied, "I have super speed, Adam there has super strength, and Chase there has the power to bore people and make them want to go away."

"Nice," Oliver said, "I wish I had that power."

"So you guys are headed to Mighty Med?" Kaz asked, catching the Lab Rats off guard.

"Uh, yes, yes we are! The thing is-," Chase began, but Adam interrupted him.

"The thing is, we forgot the way there, can you give us directions?"

"Adam, we're in space, I'm pretty sure we can find the way to whatever planet Mighty Med is on!"

"Hey!" Kaz said, "Hurtful! Don't I look like a martian!? Oliver, that martian makeup is complete junk!"

"Maybe if you look at the back of your head, you'll think otherwise," Bree said. (Kaz had accidentally put it all on the back of his head)

"Wait," Oliver said, "If you're superheroes, how do you not know Mighty Med is on," Oliver stopped, about to say earth, but then said, "Mars," grinning.

"Uh, we knew that," Chase said.

"Can my friend and I speak in private for a moment?" Oliver asked.

Chase shook his head. "We're in a force field. Do you THINK you can? And I can't hold this much longer."

"So you saved our lives just so that they could end a few hours later?" Kaz said.

"Well, if Bree can run us to Mighty Med on mars, we might just get there on time! Hold on!"

Bree started running the ball so fast it was hard to hear. "Kaz, I don't think we can trust them," Oliver said, "They thought Mighty Med was on mars!"

"Well, we have to trust them, right now they're our only hope!" Kaz said.

In about forty minutes, they were finally at mars. "Where's Mighty Med?" Chase asked.

"Who are you guys? Because, you're obviously not superheroes," Oliver asked.

"What? We told you, we're superheroes!" Chase replied.

"Well then, why don't you know where Mighty Med is?" Oliver asked.

"Give us a moment in private," Bree said.

The Lab Rats walked a bit away, then talked among themselves. "We're not superheroes, and we have no idea where Mighty Med is!"

"Well," Chase said, "The least we can do is take them home."

"Let's just ask them to take us home" Kaz said, farther away.

"How can we trust them?" Oliver said.

"AH! A METEORITE!" Kaz shouted. He and Oliver started screaming.

"Adam!" Bree said. She superspeeded Adam to where the meteorite was going to land and pushed Kaz and Oliver out of the way. Adam stopped the meteorite from landing on mars, and pushed it away.

"I think we can trust them!" Kaz yelled


	11. Chapter 11: Portland (The end!)

They were finally home. After a long spinning force field ride, Kaz and Oliver finally ran into the hospital and found Mighty Med. Alan was the first to notice. "WHAT?!" Alan screamed. Kaz chuckled. "Yup. We're home, all right."

"You know, it bothers me that those guys say they're superheroes. I've never seen them in a comic book, but there's no other way they could've possibly done what they did." Oliver said.

Kaz perked up. "Maybe we're dreaming!" He suggested.

"OW!" Oliver screamed. "Why'd you pinch me!?"

"Well duh," Kaz said, "To figure out if we're dreaming and we're obviously not."

Meanwhile, Alan was steaming mad. "HORACE! GET OUT HERE!" He yelled.

"Well. Someone's glad to see us safe and sound," Kaz joked.

"Well, maybe someone is but that someone IS NOT ME!" Alan yelled in Kaz's face.

"Geez. Don't you know sarcasm when you hear it?" Kaz bravely asked into Alan's red face, which steam was coming out of from his eyes, ears, and nose.

"GAH!" Alan used his telekinesis to pick up Kaz and put him high in the air. He started choking him.  
"Alan! Put him down!" Oliver pleaded.

"Alan! What the heck are you doing!?" Horace sternly asked. Alan immediately dropped Kaz. His face turned pale and steam stopped streaming from his face.

"Calling you to celebrate the fact that the two normos are back?" Alan meekly suggested. Horace responded by freezing him on the spot. "I'm so sorry. Alan isn't usually like this," he said to Oliver.

"Do you even KNOW your nephew?" Oliver asked, perplexed.

"Anyways, I'm glad you guys are back! But we have a problem. Windman and Skylar have escaped!" Horace said.

"Well, that's your problem now, 'cause our work day is over and I'm taking a week off with Oliver." Kaz said.

"Actually Kaz, I think this is still my problem," Oliver said.

"Come on dude! You told me you were taking a week off with me!" Kaz complained.

Oliver stood there, torn. Only Kaz knew the feelings he had for Skylar, so he should've understood. But there he went, only thinking of himself, not wanting to be bored at the family reunion. Then again, he could be being selfish. Oliver had agreed to go, and now he just wanted to chase after Skylar.

"Fine," Oliver said reluctantly.

The next day, Oliver and Kaz stood in front of an apartment, stuffed with friends, relatives, and whoever could get in.

"See? I told you. Like a phone booth in the old days," Oliver said.

"Like I said, it's bigger than a phone booth and there are more people! Don't you get it?" Kaz said.

A slightly overweight kid walked over to Kaz. A purple stuffed doll was beside him. "Hi," he said, "I'm Wyatt. Supposedly you're my cousin twice removed. What's your name?" he asked, sticking out his hand.

"Are you kidding me?" Kaz said, "I don't hang out with anyone who still plays with dolls! Seriously, I gave them up like, three years ago."

The purple doll began to speak, "Who are you calling a girl's toy?!"

"You," Kaz pointed at him, chuckling. Suddenly, he realized what happened. "What the- How did you do that!?"

"I'm Crash. Face slam!" He yelled, and then slammed into Kaz's face.

"Isn't he awesome?" Wyatt said.

**THE END! (For now anyways, this is a four part crossover).**

**So, I'm not sure. I posted this in the Mighty Med section as a regular story, but it didn't really have much of the other four stories, (Well, it wasn't suppose to, but then the whole space plot, which was kind of unplanned, came around)**

**The next part will be a lot more crossover-y. So post in the reviews, should the next part be in the Kickin' It section (because the next part mostly revolves around Kickin' It), or should it be a Kickin' It/Lab Rats crossover story (Lab rats will be the most significant crossover part)?**

**Don't forget to leave feedback too!**


End file.
